Sonic SquarePants
Sonic SquarePants, known in Europe as Sonic the Hedgehog 5 and in Australia as Sonic the Hedgehog: Lights Camera Action!, is a game released for the Xbox Syndicate for all regions and for the Sega STARS in Europe and Australia only. It the fifth "classic" Sonic the Hedgehog game and thus serves as the third and final installment in the Sonic the Hedgehog 4 saga (despite not being called Sonic 4: Episode III). All its levels would eventually be brought over to Sonic 4: Episode Plus. The game is published by Disney, Nickelodeon and Sega and is developed by Sonic Team, Headcannon and Copy-Ability-Studios. Description Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II left off with Sonic and Tails crash landing back on Earth after escaping Eggman's Death Egg Mk II. However, the duo leave their escape pods and believe they have landed right at the bottom of the ocean! '' ''Thankfully, we learn they have actually crash landed in a movie studio that is shooting a film with the world's most absorbent star, SpongeBob SquarePants! By joining forces with SpongeBob and Honey (a feline flim director), Sonic and Tails storm several flim lots for the fabled Fast Food Relics as Dr. Eggman proceeds with the third and final phase of his master plan by shrinking everyone on Earth to the size of jellybeans. '' ''The stakes had never been higher for Sonic the Hedgehog! Gameplay Sonic as Himself is a game that focus is on speed, and sees the player control Sonic through fast-moving stages containing 2D side-scrolling reminiscent of the Mega Drive/Genesis-era Sonic titles, The Elemental Shields from Sonic 3 & Knuckles make their return. For every shield that Sonic breaks free from a monitor, it is stored in the item reserve displayed in the S-VMU’s screen. Touching the shield’s icon will allow Sonic to use the shield. The game features there playable characters: Sonic and Tails, Honey the Cat, and SpongeBob SquarePants. Bonus Stages Sonic and Tails' Bonus Stages are similar to Sonic Mania’s Special Stages, with the goal being to chase after a UFO remaining the same. However, the only difference is the addition of the Thunder Shield, which not only draws in rings but also grants Sonic a double jump. Honey’s Bonus Stages are more combat-oriented and are based on the Sonic the Fighters arcade game. in these stages, Honey must fight one of seven opponents (Jet the Hawk, Knuckles the Echidna, Dave the Intern, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Big the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog and even Sonic the Hedgehog), whose color represents the Gem she will earn when she defeats them. Special Stages The game once again features Special Stages that are, like in the original Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, accessed by collecting 50 rings and jumping into a Giant Ring next to the Goal Plate. For the first time ever in the series, Sonic SquarePants ''has two types of Special Stages exclusive to each console. The Xbox Syndicate version of Sonic SquarePants features dinosaurs and with gameplay reminiscent of Sonic Dash. Sonic must collect rings and avoid being eaten by a T Rex that is following close behind him. Sonic can also grab onto a pterodactyl to gain extra height and to avoid hazzards such as lava The Sega STARS Special Stage is set in Green Hill Zone and with gameplay reminiscent of Sonic Unleashed's daytime stages. Sonic must literally race against the clock as he collects rings to fill his boost meter. The more rings he has, the more his boost meter will be filled. Fast Food Relics Fast Food Relics are the main collectible in Sonic SquarePants. Similar to Chaos Emeralds, Fast Food Relics are obtained in Special Stages. Pretty Patties Pretty Patties are multicolored Krabby Patties, first seen in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode “Patty Hype”. Pretty Patties come in a total of six colors: Green, Red, Blue, Yellow. Purple and Orange. Each Pretty Patty must be obtained in a Special Stage one at a time. Pretty Patty Abilities Sequin Milkshake The Sequin Milkshake is another Fast Food relic. The Sequin Milkshake allows Sonic to turn into Super Sonic. This is because the Milkshake is made out of Chaos Emerald sequins. It also debuted in the episode “Patty Hype” Bow Tied French Fry The Bow Tied French Fry is another Fast Food Relic in the game. The Bow Tied French Fry can be held two different positions: ”bow up” and “bow down“ In the bow up position, the bow acts as a helicopter propeller and can propel Sonic upwards. In the bow down position the French Fry can be used as a sword to attack Enemies. Krabby Scepter The Krabby Patty Scepter is the result of combining the Pretty Patties, Sequin Milkshake abd Bow TIed French Fry Into one weapon. Characters Zones NOTE: This list is a work-in-progress. The game features a total of 7 Zones (1 returning and 6 new). Death Egg Mk. II Zone The first zone of the game is the final zone of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II. Like before, Sonic and Tails must take on Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman's Egg Heart - a machine shaped like a human heart surrounded by rotating ring shaped platforms. * Act 1: A Duel with Metal Sonic * Boss: The Beginning of the End Rocky Rocks Zone After the destruction of the Egg Heart, Sonic and Tails manage to escape at the last moment crashing down to Earth in the doctor's escape pods. The duo find themselves at a bottom of a cavern with colorful crystals and must make their way out. * Act 1: Rock Bottom * Act 2: What Lies Beneath * Act 3: Climbing Up * Act 4: * Boss: Spin Doctor Medicine Meadow Zone Using the power of the Time Zones, Eggman's Death Egg Mk. II has shrunk everyone on Earth, including Sonic and Tails, to microscopic size. The duo encounter giant-sized germs and traverse on pills as big as houses. Sonic and Tails find that their friend Knuckles has been shrunk as well, and has found a remote that can enlarge him and everyone else. However, a virus takes the remote and now the trio must defeat it. * Act 1: Pills and Hills * Act 2: Emergency! Emergency! * Act 3: Diagnosis: Fun! * Act 4: The Last Germs * Boss: A Second Opinion Brutal Backyard Zone Sonic, Tails and Knuckles reclaim the remote from tne virus and use it to try and restore themselves back to their original size. Unfortunately, the remote doesn't have enough power to completely enlarge the trio, but at the very least they have grown large enough to escape the germs. Although Sonic and co. don't have to worry about colossal germs, ''now they must avoid giant-sized insects and climb up blades of grass as tall as trees in a household backyard that's almost as big as Angel Island. Doctor Eggman is displeased that Team Sonic are about to stop him, but thankfully he has the perfect plan: he remembers that Little Planet hovers over Never Lake once every year, and since the Death Egg Mk. II is built around Little Planet, he can use it to bring the Death Egg Mk II to Earth and activate the self-destruct sequence which will destroy everyone on Earth, including Sonic and friends. * Act 1: * Act 2: * Act 3: * Act 4: Jumbo Joyride Zone Sonic Tails and Knuckles jump inside a giant minivan to leave the backyard, and they discover a giant steering wheel they can use to drive the minivan through a bustling neighborhood to the city. Due to being much smaller than an average sized anthropomorphic hedgehog, they turn the steering wheel by running on top of it. * Boss: Fasten Your Seats Sport Zone Team Sonic crashes the mini van into a fitness gym. * Act 1: Vertical Limit * Act 2: Go the Distance * Act 3: * Act 4: * Boss: Restaurant Zone * Act 1: A Simple Combo * Act 2: Half and Half Trivia * The game‘s Australian box art is based on the cover artwork of Archie Sonic the Hedgehog #293, which was cancelled when Archie discontinued their Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series. * The Hydro Dynamic Spatula from the SpongeBob episode Help Wanted was meant to appear as a Fast Food Relic. Gallery International/Alternate Box Arts